Noticias de guerra
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Historia futurista / ¡Bonita manera de empezar una guerra: en navidad! El mundo nunca antes había estado tan amenazado, y los magos por primera vez se preocupan de las peligrosas armas que desarrollan los muggles.


**Disclaimer**: Aunque no lo parezca, esto es de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo escribo de su mundo… pero muchos años después.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El futuro es ahora" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

**Aclaraciones**: Sí, esto está narrado muy al futuro de Harry Potter, pónganle que más o menos unos cien años después.

* * *

**Noticias de guerra**

_"No sé con qué armas se librará la Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial usarán palos y piedras"._ _Albert Einstein_

* * *

—¡Oh, un disco de Vaisey! —la chica parecía ver aquel disco como toda una reliquia. Su abuelo, que le estaba enseñando todo aquello, le sonrió. Tenía entendido que los jóvenes de ese tiempo ya ni siquiera escuchaban discos.

—Ya era viejo cuando tu abuela lo consiguió… —lo tomó de las manos de su nieta de quince años—. Sí, mira, es de 2006, ese fue el año en que nací. —Seguro que a la chica le parecía toda una eternidad—. No tuvo demasiados éxitos, pero muchas chicas lo querían… —Siguió sacando algunos discos hasta que encontró otro—. Mira, Calíope…

—¡Qué guapa! —comentó la chica rubia, viendo la portada del álbum, una bruja bien maquillada, con el cabello dorado le sonreía desde allí.

—Es como de hace hum… setenta años… quizá más. ¿Sabes que Calíope tiene la misma edad de tu abuela? —El hombre de las arrugas sonrió cuando vi la expresión en la cara de la chica—. Anda, vamos…, tu abuela me reclamará que acaparo tu atención. Llévate los discos, si quieres, seguro tu padre te consigue algo para oírlos. Ya me contarás si te gustan…

—¡Es música de viejos! —reclamó la chica, pero aun así no soltó los discos—. Pero bueno… me los llevo. A la mejor no escuchaban música tan aburrida.

Scorpius Malfoy le sonrió a su guapísima nieta. Era la más pequeña de los tres nietos que tenía y la única chica. Eltanin Malfoy tenía el cabello plateado largo hasta media espalda y siempre se lo apartaba con una diadema azul que combinaba con su cabello. Además, siempre tenía tiempo para las antigüedades de sus abuelos y no estaba todo el día pegada a la maldita tecnología. Scorpius sabía que los _muggles_ tenían aún más tecnología, pero según él estaban ya bien así. Acostumbrarse a los teléfonos había sido duro —y aun así no se usaban con demasiada frecuencia— y después… la televisión.

Bajó los escalones de la Mansión en la que su familia llevaba demasiado tiempo como para contarlo y le sorprendió oír el noticiero puesto. Lily jamás lo ponía porque se quejaba de que todas las noticias eran completamente deprimentes y que ya tenía suficiente con su hijo, que parecía un noticiero en vivo y a todo color. Desde que las cosas en el mundo _muggle_ estaban tensas todo el mundo estaba preocupado.

Su hijo estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo la televisión. Siempre se quejaba de que era una demasiado anticuada, pero Lily sostenía que con aquella pantalla de apenas grosor tenían suficiente; después de todo, no había demasiados canales mágicos porque seguía vigente ese miedo irracional a que los _muggles_ los descubrieran. Scorpius no entendía demasiado de aquello pues la televisión mágica había sido cosa de su hijo, en su juventud no habían existido esas cosas en las familias de magos.

—¿Cómo están las cosas? —se sentó al lado de Deneb, que veía fijamente el noticiero.

El hombre rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Tensas, pero creen que no pasará nada hasta después de navidad… Dijo, China aceptó hacer una tregua a regañadientes pero aún no está nada firmado… —Siguió hablando, pero Scorpius desconectó en cuanto dijo «no creen que pase nada». Así estaba mejor. Las armas de destrucción masiva de las que alardeaban los _muggles_ ponían nervioso a cualquier mago. Ellos tenían varitas, maldiciones imperdonables, magia negra… pero no bombas capas de matar a millones en una sola detonación.

Eso no.

—¿Noticias en navidad? —apareció una mujer, ya con arrugas en las sienes—. Se supone que es un día alegre…

—Tengo que estar informado, hermanita…

—¡Calla que soy tu hermana mayor!

—Sí, su real majestad, voy a guardar silencio…

—¿Si se dan cuenta de que se comportan como idiotas adolescentes, no? —intervino un chico con la piel achocolatada que no se parecía en nada a su madre. Más bien tenía los ojos verdes de su abuela y la piel morena de su padre.

—¿Lo ves, Europa? Hasta mi sobrino dice que nos comportamos peor que él… —intervino Deneb Malfoy, mirando a su hermana—. Tengo que oír los noticieros, sé comprensiva.

—¡Si pasa algo seguro te avisarán de la CIM inmediatamente! —exclamó su hermana—. Ahora estamos en navidad y estoy segura de que a todos nos apetece un poco de tranquilidad, sin noticias de los _muggles_ ni nada por el estilo. ¡Van a conseguir matarnos a todos con sus armas, pero al menos espero que no sea en navidad!

La imagen que apareció en la pantalla justo cuando ella agarró el control la detuvo. No oyó al conductor del noticiero decir nada, pero sus ojos se quedaron congelados en el pie de la imagen en el que un avión de pasajeros con el logo de los Estados Unidos caía al mar después de que le hubieran disparado una bomba a velocidad supersónica. El armatroste negro se hundía en el agua: no habría supervivientes.

«NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO: Corea del Norte hunde un avión estadounidense _muggle_, Estados Unidos le declara la guerra».

Bonita forma de empezar una guerra: en navidad.

* * *

—Ayer, China declaró su alianza con Corea del Norte, mientras que Japón, les ha declarado la guerra a los dos luego de un intento de invasión en sus costas… —decía la radio—. La ONU ha alertado sobre el peligro de detonar las nuevas armas nucleares desarrolladas y recuerda que, debido a accidentes que ocurrieron hace más de cien años, la ciudad de Prypiat, en Ucrania, continúa siendo inhabitable. También alerta sobre los peligros de las armas biológicas, que pueden matar a miles sin realizar un solo disparo. A todos nuestros escuchas les recordamos que esta tarde tendremos a un experto en Estudios Muggles que nos hablará del panorama mundial…

Killian Lupin siguió preparando la comida. A veces le gustaba hacerlo de aquella manera, manualmente. Cortaba las cosas y las echaba al sartén, que se encargaba de todo lo demás. Le parecía más tardado, pero aquel día tenía tiempo de sobra, el mundo estaba histérico con la noticia de la guerra. Cuando acabó de hacer la ensalada, tan sólo unos minutos después, agitó la varita y mando todo lo que había ensuciado al lavaplatos que, en segundos, lo dejaría todo reluciente de nuevo.

No entendía la reticencia de los magos a la tecnología, aunque poco a poco habían acabado venciéndola. Killian también tenía un pequeño robot-barredora que se encargaba de limpiar el polvo mientras él no estaba, una televisión de última generación instalada en una de las paredes de la sala, desde sonde ponía disfrutar todos los canales mágicos y una computadora algo vieja, de esas que todavía tenían teclados, además de un pequeño teléfono celular de unos diez años atrás, pero que todavía funcionaba de maravilla y le ahorraba mucho tiempo.

Llamaron al timbre y él se acercó a pulsar un botón que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta. La cámara que estaba en la puerta le mostró en, una pequeña pantalla, la imagen de su novia: Samara Patil, así que pulsó otro botón que estaba justo al lado para que la puerta la dejara pasar.

—¡Bienvenida! —le sonrió—. Pasa, pasa…, estaba haciendo de comer.

—Querrás decir que tu cocina ultramoderna estaba haciendo de comer por ti —interrumpió ella.

—¡Yo corté las cosas!

Samara se rió.

—Pues eso no es nada. Mi tía Freida…, ya sabes, mi tía abuela, la que maneja el Pyara Patil estaba el otro día enseñándome a cocinar manualmente —contó Samara—. La verdad es que las cosas sí saben diferente, pero bueno, que tu cocina haga todo por ti ayuda mucho… —se dirigió hasta el comedor—. No hay posibilidad de error. Nada demasiado salado o demasiado dulce… o sin sabor. Ya sabes.

Killian sonrió.

—Pues ponte cómoda en lo que voy por la comida…

—¿Te molesta que prenda tu televisión? —preguntó ella—. Dijeron que hoy el ministro de defensa muggle iba anunciar algo importante, ya sabes que China ha estado amenazado a Reino Unido… y…

—Sí, claro, préndela.

Él se dirigió a la cocina, y vio como Samara prendía la televisión. Hizo que la cocina sirviera la ensañada en un plato y la llevó a la mesa.

—¡Ensalada de pollo! Intenté hacer un poco de esa salsa hindú que tanto te gusta, pero la cocina no la tiene programada, lo siento… —Se sentó en el sillón, al lado de Samara—. ¿Ya han dicho algo importante?

Samara negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

Se sirvió un poco de ensalada y le echó aderezo, empezando a comer. Killian la imitó, haciéndole poco caso a la tele, que estaba en volumen bajo. Desde que habían declarado la guerra, cada vez más países se sumaban. Algunos demasiado forzados, como México, que tenía demasiada presión de estados unidos, otros por antiguas enemistades, como Rusia, que se había apresurado a aliarse con Corea del Norte. A Killian todo aquello le olía demasiado mal.

—¡Mira! —Samara tomó el control, señalando la pantalla—. ¡Qué cosa! —Subió el volumen, intentando averiguar que era el armatroste verde que estaba en la pantalla.

—… un proyecto secreto desarrollado desde hace años —se oía—. El androide podrá aplastar incluso cañones y tiene una superficie blindaba para rechazar las bombas más sencillas.

Era una armadura de metal gigantesca, pintada de verde musgo. Killian pensó que aquello serviría de bien poco, pues si el tamaño era el que decían cualquiera se podría distinguir desde kilómetros.

—¡Va pilotada! —exclamó Samira.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, mira, lo acaban de decir, en aquella cosa que parece la cabeza… —señaló la imagen del robot enorme—. Se desliza con un sistema de ruedas ubicado en esta suerte de dos piernas, lo que le da más movilidad y… hum… —siguió poniendo atención mientras Killian comía—. ¡Oh! Los brazos son un par de cañones —aquello no parecía animarla mucho—. Se levantan casi en cualquier dirección y pueden disparar bombas de alto alcance…

—Al menos no es nada _nucelar_…

—¡Nuclear! —corrigió Samara—. Pues puede no serlo pero… ¡esa es una bomba que matará a miles en una sola detonación! ¡Y el androide tiene carga para seis! ¡SEIS!

De repente se quedó callada, escuchando y se quedó blanca.

—Reino Unido acaba de anunciar su participación en la guerra… del lado de Estados Unidos.

* * *

—¡Tenemos que tomar partido! —La reunión del Winzengamot, que aun usaba túnicas moradas, estaba con los ánimos bastante hasta arriba. La mitad de los magos temían cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con armas de destrucción masiva y otros asegurando, que, tomando partido la cosa sería menos mala para los magos. Deneb Malfoy no sabía que pensar mientras escuchaba a Robert McGonagall, un hombre de la edad de su madre—. ¡No podemos permitir que se extermine a tantos! —Agitaba con la mano izquierda un periódico muggle americano que le habían mandado sus contactos en la CIM aquella misma mañana y que ya todos habían tenido la oportunidad de ver.

El titular, a ocho columnas, era escalofriante. «Estados Unidos lanza arma biológica en Shangai, hasta ahora, se ha cobrado la vida de miles». Deneb no sabía que los periódicos se siguieran editando, además de El Profeta, que ya lo hacía por tradición, pues ahora todos lo tenían disponible en diversos aparatejos. Al parecer, los de The New York Times aun hacían una tirada de unos pocos miles por si el internet se caía… o algo así. No lo entendía del todo, pero tenía claro que había pasada un par de veces. Para ser magos y haber aceptado algunos aparatos tecnológicos todavía iban demasiado atrasados.

—No servirá de nada si tomamos partido… —intervino un hombre del cual Deneb no recordaba el nombre—. No debemos ayudar a los _muggles_ a hacer la guerra. ¡Que la guerra sea suya! Debemos concentrarnos en buscar soluciones ante el desastre inminente y de proteger a los nuestros de las bombas nucleares. ¡Si salvamos a unos cuantos habrá valido la pena!

Deneb estaba más de acuerdo con esa postura, por supuesto. Aunque suponía que muchos magos tomarían partido por aquel bando que consideraran era el mejor. Decidió alzar la mano para tomar la palabra.

—Debemos recordar que, en una guerra cuyo único propósito es la destrucción masiva no hay buenos ni malos —empezó. Más abajo, vio como un pequeño dispositivo con micrófono y cámara lo grababa todo. Aquello era mucho más útil que tener a alguien que lo escribiera en un pergamino. Además, aquellas cosas funcionaban con un poco de magia y un poco de ingeniería—. Tenemos que unir fuerzas para encontrar una solución al problema de las armas nucleares.

—¡La magia no puede contra ellas! —gritó alguien, interrumpiéndolo. Deneb hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Aún no lo sabemos, porque nadie se ha tomado la molestia de investigarlas suficientemente a fondo… —empezó—. Personalmente, conozco a un equipo que está de acuerdo con investigar y exponernos sus avances mensualmente, para saber si la magia puede hacer algo bueno. El equipo está compuesto por los diez mejores ingenieros mágicos de los últimos tiempos y están seguros de que tiene que haber una solución.

Siguieron exponiendo sus puntos de vista, y aunque al final acordaron esperar un poco antes de tomar partido, aquello era sólo Reino Unido. Corea del Norte usaba a sus magos como carne de cañón y China estaba preparando un ejército de magos que cargaría igual contra magos o _muggles_. A Deneb le parecía monstruoso, así que hizo todo lo posible para que dejaran investigar al grupo de expertos sobre las armas nucleares. Total, entre ellos estaba su sobrino, hijo de su hermana Europa, Mikhail Zabini.

Sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que no fueran los únicos en el mundo tomando esas medidas.

* * *

Connor Brown era uno de los primeros magos que probaba las conexiones a internet que iban directamente al cerebro. Los magos no veían con muy buenos ojos la red, pues todo lo que allí aparecía estaba al alcance de cualquier, le fuera a dar un buen uso o no. Pero los _muggles_ usaban esa cosa para comunicarse desde hacía décadas. ¡Vamos, desde antes que Harry Potter matara a Lord Voldemort!, y eso ya quedaba muy atrás en la historia, pues Connor tenía entendido que Mikhail Zabini, que trabajaba con él, era el bisnieto del héroe del mundo mágico por parte de su abuela.

Ellos dos, junto con otros cinco chicos que en ese momento se dedicaban a investigar los alcances y limitaciones de las armas nucleares, habían escogido como profesión el trabajo de moda: ingenieros mágicos. Eran los elementos clave en la apertura del mundo mágico a la tecnología y ellos, que estaban en un equipo de élite que podría salvar a miles de afectados. Por supuesto, los magos más puristas pelearían por que se quedara todo entre ellos, que los _muggles_ se las arreglaran como pudieran, pero Connor, que había crecido en un mundo sin magia, pelearía por ayudar a los _muggles_.

Miró el teclado que tenía enfrente. O más bien, la pequeña tabla transparente en la que aparecía un teclado cuando el conectaba los nodos a su cabeza. Había estado los últimos minutos buscado algo que les pudiera ayudar a algún punto de partida.

—Al parecer algunos trabajos de expertos _muggles_ pueden ayudarnos —intervino Connor, mirando a los pocos que estaban allí—. Si comprendemos cómo funcionan estás armas quizá podamos crear un escudo contra ellas. O incluso algo que contrarreste las mutaciones.

—¿Muta qué? —preguntó Risa Cornfoot, una chica joven que a Connor le parecía excepcionalmente inteligente, pero que necesitaba unas buenas clases de estudios _muggles_.

—Mutaciones: cambios en los genes de las personas —explicó Mikhail—. Lo que causa las malformaciones, por ejemplo…

—Ah…

—¡Enciendan la radio, enciendan la radio! —gritó un chico que acababa de entrar, sacó su varita y con ella hizo que la radio reaccionara—. ¡Están dando noticias de la guerra en NotiMágica!

La voz del locutor del noticiero de esa hora empezó a sonar en todo el recinto.

—Los magos rusos se niegan a participar en la guerra, aseguran que no tomarán partido por ningún bando y que no están dispuestos a dejar que su gobierno _muggle_ los utilice del mismo modo que Corea del Norte utiliza los suyos —decía la voz—. Por otro lado, un grupo de magos en Estados Unidos ha formado un escuadrón de defensa. El Ministerio de magia de los Estados Unidos niega cualquier conexión con ellos y declara su desagrado ante la idea de que un grupo de _muggles_ sean parte en la guerra. La CIM los insta a tomar medidas contra ese grupo. En unos momentos, las palabras que dirigió al mundo Alfred Weasley, representante del Reino Unido en la CIM.

—Que… cabrones… —resumió Connor—. Los estadounidenses, quiero decir.

Mikhail resopló.

—A estas alturas ya no hay ningún bando bueno, como dice mi tío.

El chico que había entrado, otro hijo de muggles que había coincidido con Mikhail en Hogwarts agitó la varita para apagar la radio.

—Y hace rato dijeron que Corea había disparado su primer misil en San Fransisco… —comentaron—. Evacuaron a los heridos, que no eran muchos en comparación con los muertos, pero nadie espera que sobrevivan demasiado tiempo…

—A estas alturas todo va a estar destruido en menos de un año…

* * *

—¡Bombardeo! ¡ALERTA DE BOMBAS! —en lo alto de la torre del ejército en Londres atronaba la alarma. Miles de aeronaves del ejército se movilizaron para alertar a la población, que tendría sólo unos minutos para dirigirse a los búnkers que se habían construido en los últimos meses. Killian Lupin se encontró en el pasillo de su edificio con su… ¿prima segunda? ¿tercera? Amelia Weasley, casi de su misma edad. Sabía que vivía con unas amigas—. ¡Alerta de bombas! ¡Alerta de bombas!

—¡Amelia! —gritó él, acercándose.

—Killian… —lo miró, parecía preocupada—. ¿Y Samara? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Está en Oxford… —respondió él—. Con suerte no le pasará nada de cuidado. Vamos, vamos… —Los dos vivían en el piso veinticinco, aunque casi nunca coincidían. Ahora sólo tenían que llegar al tercer sótano, donde el ejército muggle había acondicionado un refugio. Killian no las tenía todas consigo. Podrían, quizá, desaparecer de allí—. Oye… Amelia… ¿y si nos vamos? Ya sabes…

La pelirroja se le quedó mirando, sin entender.

—¿Desaparecer? —preguntó.

—Sí, eso…

Amelia se puso a la defensiva.

—No —repuso—. Puedes hacerlo, pero… no sé, podemos conjurar un escudo en el sótano, ¿no estaría bien? A la mejor no funciona del todo, pero nos protege un poco de las bombas…

—¡ALERTA DE BOMBRAS! ¡ALERTA DE BOMBAS!

Killian frunció el ceño.

—Es demasiado peligroso —decidió—. ¿Y si aun así morimos?

—¡Lo habremos intentado!

—Por Merlín, Amelia, eres demasiado idealista… —murmuró, pero era su prima tercera, quizá (nunca estaba al corriente de como iba su parentesco con los Weasley), y la familia era la familia—, pero vamos, a la mejor podemos hacer algo.

En cuanto consiguieron meterse en un ascensor, llegaron al sótano en menos de un minuto. Allí, procuraron alejarse de la gente, pasar desapercibidos. No podían permitirse que alguien los viera usar magia en aquel momento.

—_Protego máxima_…

—_Salvio hexia_…

Lo hicieron durante casi cinco minutos, con todos los hechizos que conocían que crearan un escudo a su alrededor. Hasta que empezaron a oír las explosiones. Eran bombas comunes, nada extraño, al menos… Desde que el norte de México y parte de la costa Oeste habían quedado deshabitadas e infértiles todos los países en guerra tenían más cuidado con sus armas nucleares. Por lo que tenía entendido Killian, Hong Kong también había sufrido una detonación que la había borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Pasaron horas hasta que oyeron de nuevo la voz de las torres y las aeronaves del ejército.

—¡Se ha terminado! ¡Se ha terminado! —lo repetían como loros y, por unos minutos, creyeron estar a salvo. Luego, todos los habitantes de aquel edificio descubrieron que los ascensores no funcionaban.

Los sacaron tres horas después, cuando lograron remover entre los escombros. Ya no tenían edificio y ellos, inexplicablemente, se habían salvado. Nada en el sótano tres había resultado dañado, lo cual era un milagro. Los soldados que los ayudaron a salir no podían creerlo. Amelia y Killian sí: al parecer, los hechizos escudo servían de algo.

* * *

—¡No, no y otra vez no! No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos encuentren o nos descubran —repuso Mayra Boot en la sesión del Winzengamot de aquel agosto—. ¡Por supuesto que no permitiré que se ayude a los _muggles_, nos pone a toda la comunidad mágica en peligro!

Se había descubierto una manera de lograr que las mutaciones desaparecieran en genoma humano, gracias a la magia y a las investigaciones del equipo de Connor Brown. No habían conseguido ningún escudo que impidiera que las bombas detonaran, pero al menos aquello era un avance. Los magos habían recibido la noticia de buen humor, pero cuando Connor había expuesto su intención de ayudar a los _muggles_ con aquello casi todos se habían mostrado en desacuerdo.

—¡Podemos ayudarlos! —Connor gritaba, aun cuando la cara blanca de Risa le decía «cállate ahora», pues temía que los expulsaran de allí—. Tenemos una solución y… ¡no tenemos por qué poner en peligro el estatuto! Tenemos _obliviates_, podemos implantar recuerdos falsos, hacerles creer a los _muggles_ que el procedimiento que realizaremos será completamente muggle. ¡Tenemos recursos!

—Señor Brown —intervino Deneb Malfoy—, creo que no pierde nada en exponernos su idea… —Mayra Boot le dirigió una mirada de «morirás», el hombre rubio no perdió la compostura.

Connor carraspeó, intentando ordenar todas sus ideas.

—Bueno, podemos hacernos pasar por _muggles_, con unos cuantos expertos en Estudios _muggles_ no lo tendremos demasiado complicado —empezó a explicar—. Como un equipo que ha encontrado una cura para las mutaciones e ir por el mundo ayudando a las víctimas de ellos, sean magos o _muggles_, o lo que sea… Si cualquier muggle ve algo raro siempre podemos usar a los desmemorizadores para que lo convenzan de que no hubo nada raro… —Los miró a todos, intentando conmoverlos—. Está en nuestras manos, no tenemos que dejar que nadie muera sólo por querer proteger el Estatuto… y ser irracionales.

—Creo que tenemos que votar… —intervino Fred Corner—. ¿En contra?

Se alzaron algunas manos.

—¿A favor?

Se alzaron algunas más y entonces Connor quiso saltar de felicidad.

—Esto tendrá que aprobarlo la Confederación Internacional, por supuesto.

«En la CIM no tienen el cerebro tan cerrado».

* * *

—¡Abuelo! —Eltanin había vuelto de Hogwarts por las vacaciones. A Scorpius lo tranquilizaba que su nieta estuviera allí, donde era poco probable que nadie bombardeara—. Olvidé decírtelo este verano, pero los discos que me regalaste con increíbles. Los copié a mi reproductor… —le enseñó un dispositivo alargado con una pequeña pantallita—, porque en casi ningún lado tienen aparatos para tocar discos como estos.

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado, cariño.

—¡Mucho! Bueno, más los de Calíope que los de Vaisey, porque ese es más brutal… Me puse a buscar más música vieja, claro y encontré algunas cosas, pero nada que me gustara como Calíope. —Eltanin sonrió—. Ojalá yo pudiera cantar como ella… Pero no, seguro que mamá te ha dicho que lo único que profiero son alaridos.

Su abuelo le sonrío.

—No, te juro que tu madre no divulga esas cosas.

—¡Ey, vengan! —oyeron la voz de Europa—. ¡Que tenemos que estar todos en la mesa para empezar a cenar!

—Vamos… —suspiró Scorpius—. Tu tía es un poco desesperada. Aunque seguro que sólo hablarán de tonterías en la mesa, como de la guerra… ¡Vaya tema deprimente para navidad!

—A la mejor Mikhail cuenta cosas buenas, abuelo —le respondió Eltanin—. Acaba de regresar de Estados Unidos. Estuvieron ayudando a todos los afectados por las bombas que cayeron en la costa oeste. También estuvieron en México, ¿sabes?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros. Aquel tema ya no le parecía tan deprimente, y lo sería menos si Europa, su ojo derecho, se apiadara de sus oídos y no lo mencionara tanto. Podía ver como Mikhail intentaba esconderse cada que su madre lo alababa demasiado. Pero bueno, eso pasaba con todos los hijos. Sonrío para sí mientras bajaban a ocupar su lugar en la mesa del comedor, porque aquel año al parecer tenían casa llena.

Uno de los hermanos de Lily estaba allí. Scorpius lamentara que no fuera Albus, que estaba pasando la navidad con la familia de su esposa y su montón de nietos. Además, estaban los suegros de su hija y algunos amigos.

Se sentó en la silla que le correspondía, mientras que Eltanin hizo fruncir los labios a su madre al hacer que todos se recorrieran para quedar entre su abuelo y su padre. Siempre había sido así. Scorpius se alegraba de que al menos su nieta más pequeña le prestara atención cuando le contaba tonterías o cosas de cuando tenía su edad.

—Hubo un bombardeo en Londres… —comentó alguien.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Lily—. Estábamos muy preocupados porque una de las nietas de Fred estaba allí. Y también uno de los de Victoire, según me enteré después… Pero al parecer todo está bien. —Sonrió—. Pero no hablemos de cosas deprimentes…

—Abuela, que no son deprimentes si se salvaron… —interrumpió el hermano de Eltanin, que acababa de dejar Hogwarts.

Lily sacudió la cabeza.

—Para menos deprimentes, lo que está haciendo Mikhail… —intervino Deneb—. ¿Te marcharás de nuevo, no?

Mikhail asintió.

—Estabamos planeando ayudar en Alemania, que se unió a la guerra de parte de Estados Unidos hace dos meses y sufrió un bombardeo terrible… Dicen que Munich ha quedado hundida en cenizas… —contó—. Pero con suerte ayudaremos un poco.

Siguieron hablando hasta que un patronus los interrumpió. Mikhail fue el que reconoció la voz: era de Connor.

—¡Acaban de bombardear Oxford! ¡Dicen que usaron armas nucleares!

Mikhail se puso en pie.

—Lo siento, tengo… tengo que ir…

* * *

Risa Cornfoot está cansada. No pueden hacer nada más que salvar a la gente de as mutación y de la radiación con métodos mágicos. Llevan trajes amarillos para evitar la contaminación y van de cama en cama: los han instalado en los nuevos prototipos de camas para hospitales que pueden atender todas sus necesidades, sin tener que recurrir a una enfermera. Oyen a los heridos y a los enfermos preguntar por sus familiares, amigos, hijos, esposas. Los tranquilizan diciendo que todo va a salir bien.

Hacen lo mismo día tras día. En ese momento es en Oxford, pero en cuanto acaben saldrán hacia Alemania. Risa ha oído que Connor quiere ir a Japón, pues los afectados de Hokkaido ascienden ya casi a un millón. Supone que irán allí, o a quien lo necesite. El mundo lleva calmado unos cuantos días, desde que Estados Unidos apuntó todas sus armas nucleares hacia Corea. Corea hizo lo mismo. Si uno dispara, lo hace el otro. Es un suicidio para el mundo.

Pero no puede hacer nada para parar la guerra. Sólo puede ir de hospital en hospital, de una zona de emergencia a otra ayudando a los enfermos. Oyendo sus súplicas, tomándoles la mano sin poder sentir su tacto debajo del traje amarillo. Es lo único que puede hacer. Algo pequeño para cambiar el mundo.

Para ayudarlo.

* * *

**Sufrí mucho con el límite de palabras, eso ni se diga, por poco y me paso. Sobre esto… pues sí, está muy al futuro, cuando los magos por fin empiezan a aceptar la tecnología. Por supuesto que siguen atrasados en cuestión con los _muggles_, pero… ¡algo es algo! Esto son sólo retazos de historias y momentos en una guerra de gente que no precisamente los vive, pero bueno… **

**Para los que leen Vendetta-Morte: esto podría o no estar relacionado. Sí, sí, aparecen familiares de Scorp y Lily, pero eso no quiere decir que, en un futuro lejano esa historia acabe en un cataclismo nuclear. **

**Pues eso es todo. **

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 3 de abril de 2014**


End file.
